Reena Raccoon Channel
Raccoons TV Owner: WilliamWill Enterprises Raccoons TV is a channel launched in 5/8/1944 as a test station 1/8/1945 as the War Alert Channel, 1/2/1954 as the Ox Box Fox, 3/26/1997 as Mammoth Network, and 8/9/2010 as Raccoon TV one week after Woody Mammoth died at age 65. History In May 8, 1944, Kevin McVanderson launched the test station WMP2000. In January 8, 1945, War Alert Launched channel as K09LS8Z-2 in Alta Island, Maxisland. In January 2, 1954, Kevin McVanderson ended War Alert Channel and replaced it with General Entertainment and News and re signed the channel as KQJA-LP Channel 2. Kids Zone launched on January 30, 1954. In June 10, 1955, Disneyland is Launched with snow white and concluded with Peter Pan, this block is the first short-lived block on the network. In May 6, 1956, Kevin McVanderson, Jr. took over the channel while his father moved to Chucklewood, Maxisland and established as WCHK 6. In April 1, 1960, Free Day is started. In October 2, 1964, Kevin McVanderson, Jr. Launched KQJA-AM 1200. In May 3, 1966, OxFoxBox is in full color In December 30, 1967, Kevin McVanderson sold 90% of his share to Stillwater-based Mammoth Studios. In July 2, 1968, Mammoth Studio Acquired WSIL from ABC. In June 1, 1969, Mammoth Studios owned WSIL 10 Replaced ABC With OxFoxBox In Stillwater, Maxisland-Steelport, Clinton-Willcoxton, Tibecuador, making OxFoxBox first station outside Maxisland. On the same day, Kids zone is replaced with Toon Time and Play U and Nightlife with the rating system is launched. In November 8, 1973, WACP in Paramount-Animal Crossing-Nashville, Tibecuador is lauched by Mammoth Studios. In December 7, 1973, Friday Live Premiered. In February 22, 1974, Free Day got cancelled due to low ratings during 1973-1974 season. In May 20, 1975, Chucklewood Based Drippy Brothers bought 7% share of OxFoxBox from McVanderson 10% Share. In January 3, 1977, 50’s Pleasantville is launched. In June 30, 1980, Kevin McVanderson Deceased and Kevin McVanderson, Jr. Established McVandersons and Sons. In July 9, 1980, KQJA-FM is created by Drippy Bros. as a sport talk radio. On September 30, 1982, 50’s Pleasantville Ended. In August 30, 1983, Dark Hour premiered. In February 7, 1985, KQJA-FM is changed into Classic Rock Radio. In April 3, 1986, The new rating system was proposed, but cancelled 2 days later after local opposition. In March 1, 1987, KQJA-AM changed into Top 60 music station. In December 30, the ratings system was going to be in effect in January 2, 1990, but got delayed until March 4, 1995. In January 8, 1990, Play U is replaced with Playschool and the 80’s Zone is launched. On May 12, 1992, Fantasmic! was going to premiered, but got cancelled. In April 5, 1994, Death of Kurt Cobain was broadcasted on the news and the news is first broadcasted. On March 4, 1995, The new rating system replaced the old Rating System. In December 26, 1996, X2 Media (which founded in 1972 in Chanticleer, Maxisland, which owned Chanticleer-Bangkok WCHR ABC Affilation) bought 50% share of OxFoxBox from Mammoth Studio, In January 30, 1997, WCHR changed it's affiliation to OxFoxBox. On March 26, 1997, OxFoxBox is renamed to Mammoth Network and WLCH in Chicago, Illinois launched by X2 Media In January 10, 2000, The 80’s Zone ended. In July 7, 2000, WilliamWill2343 Company Bought X2 Media and X2 Media collapsed into WilliamWill2343 Company. In November 30, 2001, Danny Cat takes over Mammoth Studios as a CEO. In May 4, 2003, KLPO in Radiator Spring was bought out by Drippy Bros and Changed it's affiliation to Mammoth Network. In July 9, 2004, WKOI in Indianapolis Indiana and KCWC-TV in Ruckersville, Virginia is launched as Mammoth Network. in August 31, 2004, WIAN in Alton, Maxisland Picked up Mammoth Network. In December 7, 2005, Another Rating System is proposed, but got delayed until June 8, 2010. In August 5, 2008, Uncensored TV was going to be on Mammoth Network to premiere on September 13, 2008, but got cancelled due to possible violations and Launched in February 23, 2009 as a pay-per-view channel. In June 19, 2009, Friday Live! is replaced with Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme. In August 7, 2009, Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme is replaced with Super Friday. In July 26, 2010, Woody Mammoth Died and Summer Finale got cancelled, A marathon of Disney Movies aired at the time. On July 30, 2010, the Countdown to Raccoons TV Started replaced Mammoth Network Logo(With some Exceptions). In August 9, 2010, the special, Time and Again aired for one time only, after Time and Again, Raccoons TV Launched, except KCWC in Ruckersville, VA and KLPO in Radiator Springs, AZ did not Carry Raccoons TV, KCWC dropped Mammoth Network altogether and KLPO swapped with KRDS, a former FOX Affiliate. In August 10, 2010, Playschool is replaced with Rusty and Rosy Early Learning TV and Toon Time is replaced with Kids WB. In September 4, 2010, KIWI in Dubuque, Iowa is launched. In August 9, 2011, Nightlife is replaced with Anime Night. In May 7, 2014, KIWI dropped Raccoons TV Affiliation for independent Station. In December 29, 2014, Young Fantasyland Premiered. In January 4, 2015, Young Fantasyland Cinema was going to premiere, but got cancelled due to bad reviews and low rating of Young Fantasyland. In January 7, 2015, Young Fantasyland ended. In Febuary 28, 2015, Drippy Bros. sold 7% share to McVanderson and Sons. On May 25, 2015, Pooh's adventures premiered after WilliamWill Media passed, while other channels and Mammoth Studios rejected the series. On June 15, 2015, the CEO of Mammoth Studios ordered WilliamWill media to cancel Pooh's Adventures during 4th episode. Some shows took Pooh's Adventures timeslot afterwards. On June 16, 2015 Mammoth Studios Sold 40% Share of Raccoons TV to WilliamWill Media after Pooh's Adventures Controversy. On June 20, WilliamWill Bought McVanderson and Sons making WilliamWill Media a sole owner of Raccoons TV. In July 3, Pooh's Adventures came back on the air and began to air new episode on July 7 after Mammoth Studios sold Raccoons TV in June 15 of this year. Eras *1/8/1945-1/9/1960: Good Time *1/10/1960-5/4/1967: The West *5/5/1967-4/20/1974: Peace, Not War *4/21/1974-9/30/1980: Waterloo *9/30/1980-12/21/1984: Stayin' Alive *12/22/1984-12/27/1989: Anything's Possible *12/28/1989-3/25/1997: Live On *3/26/1997-6/3/2004: This is Mammoth Network *6/4/2004-5/31/2007 (Primary) 6/1/2007-3/30/2010 (Secondary): City *6/1/2007-8/31/2007 (Primary): Summer *9/1/2007-5/31/2010 (Primary) 6/1/2010-8/9/2010 (Secondary): Synchromy *6/1/2010-7/26/2010 (Primary): Summer Live! *7/30/2010-8/9/2010 (Primary): Grand Finale *8/9/2010-3/2/2013: Old Brand New *3/3/2013-Present: Be Free Affiliations Current Former Ratings Raccoons TV, its predecessors, and their Sister Channels have their own rating system instead of U.S. TV Standards. Content Descriptors Profanity: may contain bad words. Used in: G, PG, 12+, 15+, R15+, 18+, and 21+. Violence: may contain violence. Used in: C, G, PG, 12+, 15+, R15+, and 18+ Extreme Violence; May contain Extreme Violence. Used in: 21+ Only. Gross Out: May contain Disgusting Content. Used in: C, G, PG, 12+ and 15+. Extreme Gross Out: May contain More Disgusting Content. Used in: R15+, 18+ and 21+. Obscene: May contain Obscenity. Used in: 18+ and 21+. Sex: May contain Sexual content. Used in: PG, 12+, 15+, and R15+. Hard sex: May contain hardcore sexual content. Used in 18+ and 21+. Drugs: May contain drug use. Used in: 15+, R15+, 18+, and 21+. Discrimination: May contain Discrimination. Used in R15+, 18+,and 21+. Educational: it have educational content. Used in: P, C and G. Current Ratings (6/8/2010-present) Unrestricted Not Rated(No logo): Exempt from ratings. ￼ Preschool: It have educational materials for preschoolers ￼ Children: Shows that are appropriate for children. ￼ General Audiences: All Ages. ￼ Parental Guidance: May not be suitable for children under 7. May contain cartoon violence, Mild Language, mild Prejudice, and/or brief Sexual Themes. ￼ 12+: Not Recommended for Children under 12. May Contain mild Violence, sexual themes, Language, Prejudice, and/or Drug themes. (Airs between 18.00-7.30 and 11.00-3.00 on school days. Can Air 24/7 on Uncensored TV.) ￼ 15+: Not Recommended for Children under 15. May contain intense violence, some blood and/or gore, Intense Language, Intense Sexual Themes, strong Prejudice, and/or Drug use. (Airs between 20.00-7.30 and 12.00-14.00 on School Days. Can Air on Uncensored TV 24/7) Restricted (Airs between 22.00-7.00, and Can air on Uncensored TV 24/7) Restricted 15+: Restricted Version of 15+. ￼ 18+: Adults only. May have Graphic Violence, Strong Language, Lot of Blood and Gore, Strong Sexual Themes, Discrimination, and/or Graphic drug use. ￼ 21+: Older Adults only. Has no constraints on any content. Exclusive to Uncensored TV only. Older Ratings (3/4/1995-6/7/2010) Unrestricted Exempt: Exempt from ratings. Preschool: Only have educational content. ￼ Children: These shows that are appropriate for children. ￼ General Audiences: All ages. ￼ Parental Guidance: May not be appropriate for younger children. ￼ 14+: Recommended for children 14 and over. Restricted (22.00-7.00 only) ￼ For people 17 and older only: It have mature themes. 21+ only: Have no constraints on anything. First Ratings (11/8/1973-3/3/1995) Unrestricted Exempt: Exempt from Ratings General Audiences: All ages Parental Advisory: Not Suggested for minors (Airs at 17.00-8.00) Restricted Adults Only: 18 and Over only (Airs between 21.00-6.00) No ratings prior to 11/8/1973. Programming *Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures (P) *Awkward Octopus (P) *LazyTown (P) *Pajanimals (P) *RAGGS (P) *Pocoyo (P) *All Star Battle Royale (18+) *Disney Club (21+) *Robin Hood: Horror Infection (R15+ or 18+) *Rick and Steve (21+) *Liberty's Kids © *Ben 10 (Series) © *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Rescue Heroes © *Hamtaro (P) *Johnny Test © *Star Trek: The Animated Series (G) *PokèMon (C or G) *Naruto (PG or 12+) *Destroy Build Destroy (12+) *House of Anubis (PG) *SpongeBob SquarePants (G) *Hole in the Wall (G, PG or 12+) *News (NR) *Top 5 Music Videos (NR) *Last Exile (18+) *The AMV’s(NR) *Gravity Falls *Fairy Tail (R15+) *Yu Yu Hakusho (15+) *Yu-Gi-Oh (12+) *CowBoy Bebop (PG) *PowerPuff Girls Z (G) *Dragon Ball Z (15+) *Anime Films (varies) *Super Cinema (varies) *Tiny Toon Adventures © *Popeye (NR) *Alf (G) *Littlest Pet Shop *The Weird Al Show (PG) *Looney Tunes (NR) *Tom and Jerry (NR) *Rugrats (G) *Band Geeks (G) *Star vs. The Forces Of Evil (G) *Gunsmoke (NR) *The Cosby Show (PG) *Astro Boy (NR) *Good Times (G) *Adventure Time (12+) *Retro Music Videos (NR) *The Corporate (PG) Former Shows *16, Pregnant, and Unleashed *When Sponges Goes Bad Extreme *Superbook *Rusty and Rosy *The Inside look *Grimm's Fairy Tales *Medieval Times *Colby’s Clubhouse *Mickey’s Farm *Lassie *China, IL *Paid Programming *8 Simple Rules *Æon Kid *Welcome to Sea Paradise! *Spy Buddies TV Blocks Cancelled before Airing Uncensored TV (Originally premiere in 9/13/2008) The block was going to have all Adults movies and shows at late night. The block was cancelled due to possible violations and put it as a separate pay-per-view channel Instead. Fantasmic! (Originally premiere in 5/13/1992) The block was going to have all 30 Disney Animated movies in order, it was cancelled due to broadcast errors. Young Fantasyland Cinema (Originally premiere in 1/4/2015) The block got cancelled due to negative reviews of Young Fantasyland. Summer Finale (Originally premiere in 8/31/2010) The block got cancelled due to Woody Mammoth's Death in 8/2/2010 and channel changed Name to Raccoons TV on 8/9/2010, resulting the block to get cancelled. Former Toon Time (11/8/1973-8/9/2010) Replaced by Kids WB. Nightlife (11/8/1973-8/9/2011) Replaced With Anime Night Play U (11/8/1973-1/7/1990) Replaced by Playschool Playschool (1/8/1990-8/9/2010) Replaced by Rusty and Rosy Early Learning TV . Playdude (4/1/2007-4/8/2007) Cancelled due to possible violations and obscenity. Second Short-lived block. Free Day (4/1/1960-2/22/1974) Cancelled due to Low Ratings during 1973-1974 season. Kids Zone (1/30/1954-11/7/1973) Replaced by Toon Time Friday Live! (12/7/1973-6/12/2009) Replaced by Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme (6/19/2009-8/7/2009) Replaced with Super Friday, the block originated from Friday Live! April 1, 2005 skit. Third Short-lived block. 1950's Plesantville (1/3/1977-9/30/1982) Ended The 80’s Zone (1/8/1990-1/10/2000) Ended Young Fantasyland (12/29/2014-1/7/2015) Cancelled after Extremely Negative Reviews. Fourth Short-lived block. Disneyland (6/10/1955-6/17/1955) Ended after Peter Pan. First Short-lived Block. Current: Super Fridays (Fridays 18:00-22:00) Super Friday is launched on August 7, 2009 with the first time showing 1973 Robin Hood then Total Drama first episode premiered afterwards. Reena and Rogan Early Learning TV (8:00-11:00 A.M. Weekdays, 8:00-12:00A.M. Sundays) ￼ Programming (All Shows are Rated P) *Awkward Octopus *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *LazyTown *Pajanimals *RAGGS *Pocoyo *Ni Hao Kai-Lan *PB&J Otter *Team Umizoomi *Little Einsteins *Sofia the First Toon Time Pursuit (Weekdays 2:00-5:00 P.M., Saturdays 8:00 A.M.-2:00 P.M.) ￼ Programming *=also on weekdays *Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures* *Liberty's Kids* *Ben 10 (Series)* *The WilliamWill Super Show* *Powerpuff Girls Z* *Hamtaro *Pokémon* *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Star vs. The Forces Of Evil* *Gravity Falls *House of Mouse *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters Dark Hour (Mondays-Thursday 6:00-8:00 P.M.) ￼ *The Corporate *The Simpsons *Top 5 Music Videos *House of Anubis Anime Night (Sunday to Thursday 9:00 P.M.-7:00 A.M.) ￼ *Naruto *The AMV’s *Last Exile *Fairy Tail *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yu-Gi-Oh *CowBoy Bebop *PowerPuff Girls Z *Dragon Ball Z *Hamtaro *Anime Films Sister Channels Raccoons TV XL Raccoons TV XL is a cable channel version of Raccoons TV, It's only available if the area have no Raccoons TV Affiliation. Formerly MX (Mammoth Extended). Raccoons TV HD HD Version of Raccoons TV. Formerly Mammoth HD Raccoons TV 3D 3D version of Raccoons TV. Dos 2.0 Spanish Version of Raccoon TV. Formerly Televisión Mammoth en Español. Raccoon Cinema 3 Raccoon Cinema 3 is a all films channel. Fomerly Mammoth Theater. Muvico Quattro Muvico Quattro is Spanish version of Raccoon Cinema 3. Formerly Teatro Mammoth En Español. News Channel News Channel is all News Channel 24/7. ￼Formerly Musical Television Channel and News 5. Reena and Rogan Early TV Reena and Rogan Early TV is a 24/7 Preschool channel. ￼Formerly BrainHeads. TV Early Learning Reena y Rogan TV Early Learning Reena y Rogan is Spanish Version of Reena and Rogan Early TV. Formerly CabezaCerebro En Español. Orange Otter Network See Article WilliamWill Network See Article Staff See the Corporate Characters in the main section. Criticism Religious Programming Superbook and Colby’s Clubhouse has got off the air on 9/11/11 because it have religious content may offend religion minorities viewers. 16, Pregnant, and Unleashed and When Sponges Goes Bad Extreme These shows have very controversial stuff aired outside of Uncensored TV after 14.00 and before 22.00. these shows got off the air on 11/8/2011. Pooh's Adventures Pooh adventures was going to premiere on May 4th, 2015, Mammoth Studios Rejected the series before airing. It aired on May 25th while the CEO of Mammoth Studios is on Vacation. Then on June 15, the CEO Returned from vacation, the CEO ordered WilliamWill Media to cancel the series. One day later, Mammoth Sutdios sold rest of the share to WilliamWill Media. Category:Channels